The Russian Wiz Kid
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: When the Enterprise is attacked by mysterious beings, Starfleet's favorite Russian is caught in the middle. The crew soon learns that Pavel is more than just a teenage brainiac.
1. Another Late Night

**I don't own any of these characters!**

Pavel Chekov was not unfamiliar with late nights on the bridge. It wasn't required that he stayed up working till unbelievable hours. It wasn't required that he spent what little free time he had cramming his head with Starfleet protocols. But it was just something Pavel did. All his life he felt that he had to go above and beyond to prove himself to his superiors, like Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. Though the young Russian was well liked by everyone on the Enterprise, he never felt respected. Not like he wanted to be.

So there he was; sitting at the controls, his nose stuck in a book. Sure he could have read in his room, but the temptation of laying down on his bed to sleep was to strong there. At least on the bridge he didn't have to worry about getting comfortable enough to drift off to sleep. But that night, he was especially exhausted. The sleepless nights were staring to catch up to the seventeen year old. As Mr. Spock had once pointed out, much to Pavel's embarrassment, hormonal teenage humans needed more rest then most species. Finally deciding to give in to his human need for sleep, he stood and stretched with a yawning, "Ay, Ay, Ay."

With his book tucked under his arm, he ran a hand down his face, clearing some of the sleep crud from his eyes. Pavel made his way to the closed door that led to the hall. But right before he reached it, it opened; revealing a large shadowed silhouette. Pavel smiled, thinking it was one of his fellow overachieving crewmembers. However when the figure stepped into the pale light on the bridge, it revealed a unfamiliar male face. The young man's face fell as the man took a step closer with a devilish grin on his face.

His skin was milky and pale, making his black eyes look unnatural on his hallow and worn face. His thin lips were pressed into a tight line. His clothing consisted of all black. He wore a hooded jacket that cast ominous shadows across his face, making him appear threatening. The man took another step forward. Pavel responded with a step back. This continued until the Russian was pressed against the control panel, the stranger watching him with a cruel grin. Though he did not know who the man was, it was obvious that he was not supposed to be there. Not taking his eyes off of the intruder, Pavel blindly searched the panel for the alarm. When he found it, he wasted no time pressing it, warning the whole ship of the breech. The man chuckled sadly as the sirens blared through the silence.

"Bad move, kid." he scolded with a raspy voice, quickly raising his arm and backhanding the younger man hard enough to make him stumble. Pavel flew to the side, hitting his head on the controls. He skull was wracked with pain. A rough hand grabbed him by the back of the neck as the world faded to black. Pavel Chekov hoped that someone would get there soon to save him but most of all, save the ship.

**Okay, this is going to be my first Star Trek fic so I am in uncharted territory! I hope you guys like it! Please, review and let me know if this story is worth pursuing! :)**


	2. Waking Up

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

Chekov awoke with a pounding in his head. The right side of his face ached and his lip felt split. His arms felt sore, due to the fact that they were tied tightly behind his back. He was sitting in his chair at the controls with a small crowd of hooded figures surrounding him. None of them seemed to notice that he was awake; they were much to busy quietly arguing with one another. Pavel quickly tried to count them. He had only reached about fifteen when the one who knocked him out turned quickly to meet his gaze. A coy smiled formed on his lips.

"There you go! I told you he was still alive. I didn't hit him that hard." he told his fellow intruders with a grin. He sauntered behind the bound Russian and slapped a hand down on his shoulder. Pavel tried not to flinch at the cold touch that seeped through his shirt and chilled his skin. However, he couldn't help but try to shake off the hand. The man responded by tightening his grip to the point were Pavel had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out. The Hoods, as Pavel had come to think of them, turned to quietly examine their hostage. They all had the pale skin and pitch black eyes, like dark tunnels that led into oblivion.

The alarm was no longer blaring which sent a wave of disappointment through the teenager. The Hoods turned back to the controls and began to argue again. One finally cried out, "How does this bloody thing work?"

"Maybe you should ask the boy." a cool voice replied. Pavel jerked his head to the door to see a beautiful woman standing there, watching the Hoods with distaste. They bowed their heads as she walked closer. She had long black hair that fell down her shoulders in tight spirals. Her eyes were a sharp hazel with flecks of gold around the pupil. Her face had sharp yet attractive angles, making her cheekbones more defined. There was no wrinkle on her face, no gray in her hair, yet she seemed ancient. She wore a similar hood as the other but hers was drawn away from her face.

She strode over to stand in front of Pavel. He immediately straitened his back and stuck out his chin like he had seem the Captain do and several occasions with Mr. Spock. Looking the woman dead in the eyes he said, "You have trespassed onto ze Starship Enterprise and have assaulted one of its crewmembers. Zis is against several Federation laws. You can still surrender before more charges are pressed against you and your associates."

"And what other charges might you press against us, huh, boy?" the woman replied with a laughed in her English accented voice. Pavel turned his head away when he could not think of a response. The woman laughed at his discomfort. Her face suddenly became very serious. "What's your name?"

When the young Russian did not answer, she sighed and pulled a long, curved knife from her boot. She nodded to the Hood the still stood behind Pavel. The Hood returned the nod and quickly grabbed a hold of the teenagers face, keeping it still. Panic rose in Chekov's chest as the woman held the knife dangerous close to the skin of his face. His breath became labored with fear as he waited for the pain. The woman smiled and leaned close to his ear. "From now on, when I ask you something, you are going to answer. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Pavel spat out, eyeing the knife as she pulled it away and stuck it back into her. The Hood released him and took a step back. Pavel breathed a sigh of relief as the woman knelt down in front of him and smiled again.

"Now, lets try this again. What's your name?" she asked again. The young man ground his teeth.

"Pavel Chekov." he told her in a grumble. She smiled and patted his cheek. He subconsciously turned away in disgust. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she spun him around to face the controls.

"Well then, Pavel Chekov. You are going to do something for me." she whispered in his ear from behind. He kept his eyes forward.

"And what would zat be?" he asked with dread in his stomach. He heard the _zing_ of her knife as she pulled it out once more. His hands were suddenly free from their bounds. He rubbed at his raw wrists, still refusing to look at the woman.

"You're going to open a ship wide broadcast. I have some demands that your Captain will want to hear." she replied in a cold voice. The dread in Pavel's stomach grew greater.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please send some more! They're a great motivation!**


	3. A Meeting in Spock's Room

**Sorry its a bit short! But I hope you like it anyways!**

Jim Kirk did not like to be woken up in the middle of the night by his own alarm clock, let alone the obnoxiously loud one that warned that the ship was in danger. Kirk, however tired he may have been, jumped from his bed and pull on his clothes. Grabbing his Phaser on the way out, he cautiously exited his room. Spock's and Bones' rooms were luckily right down hall. In the red light of the flashing alarm, Kirk saw Bones creeping down the hallway, unarmed. Kirk rolled his eyes at his friend. "Bones!"

Bones spun around as relief filled his face. He ran to meet his captain. "Thank God. Damn it Jim, what the hell is going on. If this is a false alarm, I swear I'm going kill you in ways that haven't even been invented yet."

"Calm down, Bones. I don't know anything about this. I'm just as clueless as you are. Maybe Spock knows what's going on." Kirk offered. He didn't like not knowing what was going on in his own ship, so this whole situation was putting a bad feeling in his stomach. He and Bones hustled further down the hall to the Vulcan's room. However, before they could even knock, the door was through open and a Phaser was stuck in Kirk's face.

"Spock, calm down! Its just Kirk!" a familiar female voice ordered from inside the dark room. Both the captain and the doctor were suddenly grabbed and pulled into the room. The light was flipped on revealing a confused Spock and a half-dressed Uhura. She wore only a large shirt and nothing more. Bones and Kirk immediately raised their eyebrows and shot questioning glances at Spock.

"Were you two-" Bones began before Spock cut him off.

"I have no comment on the matter." he replied simply yet harshly. The two men decided that it was best to drop it. Kirk waved it off as Uhura searched for her red dress. The men turned their backs as she changed.

"Spock, do you know what's going on with the alarm?" Jim asked when Uhura informed them that she was decent.

"No. I do not know. We do not have another drill for nearly two months. There is no logical explanation for the alarm to be going off except that there is an emergency." Spock explained in his monotone voice that could irritate anybody. A sharp knock at the door made them all jump.

"Spock! Open the bloody door, you pointy eared bastard!" a familiar heavily accented voice called from the hallway. Kirk rolled his eyes as the persistent knocking continued. Kirk threw open the door, allowing Scotty to tumble in. Sulu, who stood in the doorway, stepped over the fallen engineer and into the room. Scotty got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"What's going on, Captain. There are hooded freaks in all of the hallways. They drag people who come out of their rooms to the brig." Sulu told them locking the door and pacing about. He stopped suddenly and looked around with wide eyes. "Wait. Where's Pavel?"

"Is he not with you, Sulu?" Bones asked. Sulu looked exasperated as everyone shared worried glances.

"Don't you think he would be here if he was?" Sulu asked in a raised voice. Before anyone could scold the young man on his tone, the screen by the door buzzed to life, showing the scared face of Pavel Chekov. Behind him a unknown woman who kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Enterprise. May I have your attention, please." she asked with a coy smile as she brought a Phaser into view. She pointed at the young Russian's head and pressed it to his temple. "You're going to want to hear what I'm going to say."

**There you go! Please Review! As Phil Robertson says it makes me Happy, Happy, Happy! :)**


	4. Demands

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry its a bit short.**

Bones, Sulu, Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Uhura kept their eyes glued to the screen. Their worry for their young crewmate ate at them. The fear in Pavel's eyes made them sick to their stomach. What was worse was the way Pavel was trying so hard to be strong. He chin was stuck out in defiance and his back was straight. The woman smiled and cleared her throat. "As you have, by now, realized, I am now in control of the Enterprise. If you want to survive, you will listen carefully and then follow my instructions to the T. My associates are posted in the hallway and are escorting anyone who tries to leave their room to the brig. At this time I ask that Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. Bones and Lieutenant Uhura please come to the bridge."

Pavel's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "No, Keptin! Don't do-" Pavel's plea was cut short as the woman rolled her eyes and cracked the phaser against the back of the teen's neck. Chekov cried out and fell out of site. Those in Spock's room yelled abuse, forgetting that they weren't even in the same room. The woman positioned herself so that she was the only one in view.

"You have five minutes to report to the bridge. If you are not here by that time, I will kill your navigator. Then I will hunt you down and kill anyone that I pass by. Your time starts now." she finished closing the broadcast. Kirk immediately leapt for the door, but Bones stepped in his way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jim?" the doctor asked with wide eyes. Kirk tried to push past Bones to the door.

"What do you think? I'm going to the bridge." he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Scotty stared at his captain like he was crazy.

"Are you, serious? You do realize that that woman will most likely kill you as soon as you enter the bridge, right?" the engineer asked pointing to the screen that had previously held the intruders face. Kirk nodded.

"I'm willing to take that chance, Scotty. She's got Chekov and the whole ship under her thumb. Now you heard what she said. If we don't show, she'll start killing crewmembers at random. This is my ship and I am not going to stand by and let that happen. I'm going down there, so either you guys are coming with me or you can wait for the bodies to pile up." the captain told them with a stern, determine look in his eyes. Uhura stepped forward.

"I'll go with you, Kirk. Pavel is like my little brother." she said with a soft voice. Spock looked a bit conflicted. He didn't want his girlfriend to go but he could see no other way. He stood next to Nyota and simply nodded at Kirk. They all looked to Bones who let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled something about them being idiots that would get them all killed. Kirk looked to Sulu and Scotty. "Stay here. Alright? don't come out for any reason."

"Aye Captain." Sulu responded as Scotty just grumbled. Kirk and the others turned to leave before Sulu stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Captain, just make sure he's okay."

"I will Mr. Sulu. Just worry on keeping yourself safe." Kirk assured giving the two men a parting smile before stepping outside the door and into the hallway. He hoped that when they got to the bridge, that Chekov would be safe and alive.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, follow and all that cool jazz!**


	5. Captain On The Bridge

**Hope you guys like it!**

Pavel's neck stung from where the woman had struck him. He was sitting back in his chair with the hoods watching the door for the arrival of the captain and the others. He was so angry at himself. She had used him like a pawn; a piece in her mysterious game. Now she had the whole ship under her thumb, all because Pavel had been weak.

"Don't look so sad, Pavel. I'm sure they'll be here on time. Hopefully they value their navigator's life." the woman cooed from her spot in the captains chair. Chekov wanted to yell at her to get her ass off of Kirk's chair, but he kept silent. She wanted a reaction out of him and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of one. She pouted at his stubbornness. "I see that I've upset you. I apologize, Pavel. I'm after all of this is sorted out, that we can become great friends. We'll probably even laugh about this in the future."

Pavel couldn't help but roll his eyes at her insanity. A scoff escaped his lips as he turned his chair away from her and rubbed at his wrists. She scolded him with a _tsk, tsk. _One of the hoods at the door straightened suddenly. "Ma'am they're here."

The door opened revealing Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and Dr. McCoy. As happy as Pavel was to see them, he couldn't help but hang his head in shame. He was the reason they were down there. The woman, however, jumped from the seat and clapped her hands with joy. "On time with two minutes to spare! Isn't that great, Pavel?"

Chekov glared at her. When Bones saw the young man, he immediately tried to leap towards him. Several of the hoods stopped him, growling menacingly. The woman shook her head. "Doctor, I'll have to ask that you refrain from making any sudden or threatening moves. My associates are a bit jumpy."

"Well I'll have to ask that you allow the doctor to examine our crewmember. Then we can continue this negotiation without any disruptions or delays." Kirk replied coolly. The woman thought for a moment before smiling, showing off her sparkling white teeth.

"Seems fair enough. Go ahead doctor." she said gesturing towards Pavel. Bones hesitated and eyed the Hoods with suspicion. He turned to the woman as he walked over to stand in front of the teen.

"Would it be to much to ask if one of your associates could get my med bag from my room?" he asked kneeling in front of the navigator. The woman smiled at the doctor.

"I don't think that would be an issue." she turned to the Hood that had knocked Pavel out. "Raze, dear, would you please retrieve the good doctor's bag from his room. You know where it is."

"Yes, Ma'am." the Hood, Raze replied with a quick bow of his head. He left the bridge quickly leaving the others behind with envious looks on their pale faces. Bones looked back over to Pavel and gently prodded the bruise on his right cheek.

"Damn it, kid. How did you manage to get yourself in the middle of this? Your worse than Jim." Bones scolded in a whisper. Pavel couldn't help but smile, making his split lip sting. The teen's wince made Bones worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, doctor." Pavel lied. His head was killing him, his neck was also aching, his face hurt; overall, he was in serious pain. Bones could see right through his lie.

"Fine my ass. Did you hit your head?" he questioned further, trying to think of anything that could be possibly wrong with him. Pavel was about to lie again but stern look from Uhura, who was watching them keenly, made him respond with a truthful nod. Bones shook his head and glared at the Hoods with disgust. "Attacking an unarmed kid. Its downright shameful."

"Ze Keptin will fix zis." Pavel told Bones confidently. Bones smiled up at the kid. He idolized Jim so much and had such confidence in him. Bones only wish he shared that same confidence.

"Yea, I'm sure he will, kid." the doctor replied patting Pavel on the knee. He could only pray that he was right.

**Please review with your thoughts and feedback!**


End file.
